


Fruit Wherever It Grows

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is from commercial character Toucan Sam's trademark spiel:  "Follow my nose!  It always knows!  The flavor of fruit!  Wherever it grows!"</p><p>Whether this is a first-time or established relationship situation is in the eyes of the beholder.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fruit Wherever It Grows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



> The title is from commercial character Toucan Sam's trademark spiel: "Follow my nose! It always knows! The flavor of fruit! Wherever it grows!"
> 
> Whether this is a first-time or established relationship situation is in the eyes of the beholder.

Onions and peppers caramelizing draw Jensen like ripe cherry hacks. Channeling Toucan Sam, he finds Cougar --

\-- _dancing_ at the kitchen stove, hips rocking worn jeans, naked back flexing, spinning a glistening spatula above his tipped hat (which Jensen filches).

Transferred warmth makes Jensen purr. “What's cookin', mamacita?”

Cougar's focus is more dangerous than sizzling pans.

Jensen mock-shivers. "That a no on nicknames?"

Cougar yanks Jensen close and rehats himself. He rolls his hips against Jensen's in a rough drag of denim on denim, dick to dick. His lip twitches before he kisses Jensen slowly, wetly, _thoroughly_. "That's 'papi,' to you."


End file.
